It's Painful to Remember
by imtrash
Summary: Hiro receives a concussion after another day of saving San Fransokyo. Everything seems okay but... Rated T?...I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** my current obsession...Big Hero 6. Favorite ship...Hidashi. This just came to me randomly. R&R...should I continue it?

Hiro's head was pounding. What had he just been doing? And why was Baymax wearing bright red armor? He got up slowly with the help of Honey and Gogo. Why were they wearing those clothes? What was he wearing? He looked down at himself and back at the others.

"Guys...what's going on?" He asked.

"My scanners indicate that you have a concussion. Symptoms may include, nausea, dizziness, and memory loss. I suggest plenty of rest and a few aspirins to be taken." Baymax stated.

"Hiro do you remember us?" Honey asked.

"Of course I remember you guys. Tadashi introduced you guys to me."

"Looks like it's not memory loss." Wasabi sighed relieved. But he spoke too soon.

"But where's Tadashi? He should be here right? Maybe he's upstairs." he walked up to his room to try and find Tadashi. The others were frozen. He had forgotten everything that happened after the fire and the event itself.

"Guys...Tadashi isn't in his room. And...he left his hat? He never leaves without his hat, well occasionally." Hiro said holding it in his hands. "Why is it so dusty?" He asked shaking the hat proving that it was indeed dusty. "Guys? Also, what's with the outfits? Why is Baymax wearing bright red carbon fiber underpants?" The others looked at him sadly. Hiro walked slowly down the stairs, Honey went up to him. Her hand resting against his shoulder. Hiro didn't like the look on her face. Or any of their faces for that matter.

"Hiro, it pains me to say it but...Tadashi isn't coming home." Honey said.

"Guys...this is some sick joke isn't it? Cause you got me." Hiro said unamused. "Come out Tadashi, I know you're hiding around here somewhere!" He brushed off Honey Lemon's hand and walked around looking for his brother. By now everyone had changed out of their super suits.

"Tadashi, come on this isn't funny anymore." Hiro was desperate now, he was starting to panic.

"Hiro, my sensors indicate that you are going through a high level of stress." Baymax stated. "Would you like a hug?"

"No Baymax." He snapped. He raked a shaky hand through his hair.

"Hiro, Tadashi is gone." Gogo stated. She grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "He's not coming back. Ever."

Squirming out of her grasp he stood there looking at them, they weren't laughing.

"No...he's not gone...he can't be..." He looked at the ground. Eyes wide, he put a hand to his forehead. Which didn't help with the pain. He was fed up.

"Hiro," Honey said.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE!" Hiro yelled. He ran up to his room. Leaving the others alone.

"Poor Hiro." Fred said.

"This can't be good for him." Wasabi said concerned. "Going through Tadashi's death was hard enough the first time." The others agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro laid down in bed. Staring at the ceiling.

"They're just lying, he can't be gone." He mumbled. He looked at the hat in his hands. "Right?" He sighed and put the hat over his face, covering the light in the room. It smelled like Tadashi, green tea, peaches and..and the smell of burning. He sighed, this was strange. He never remembered Tadashi smelling like a fire before. Except for the rare cases when Tadashi came home from nerd school. Eyebrows slightly singed and face partially covered in soot. Hiro laughed at the memory.

The familiar sound of mechanic legs came closer, until Baymax was standing beside his bed.

"Hiro, you're neurotransmitters have slightly increased. Does this mean you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all." Hiro answered. "Baymax...do you know when Tadashi will be back?" Said robot's eyes had closed and opened again as if contemplating on what to say.

"I am sorry Hiro. But I have no idea as to when Tadashi will return."

"Oh...that's okay then. It would be really nice to know though." Hiro admitted. Suddenly two vinyl covered arms enveloped him.

"There, there." Baymax soothed, patting Hiro on the head.

"I'm fine Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care." Automatically, Baymax walked to his charging station and deflated into the compact space. Shaking his head with a smile Hiro got ready for bed. Once under the covers he started drifting off, still wondering when his older brother would come home.

The next morning Hiro woke up to find aunt Cass setting breakfast up for two.

"Morning aunt Cass. Looks like Tadashi isn't here yet huh?" He laughed. Aunt Cass just forced a smile. Hiro didn't seem to notice it though. The others had told her that he had fallen down the front steps off the school and hit his head pretty hard. Resulting in a loss of memory of the fire.

"Yeah, it seems like it." She agreed. Breakfast was eaten in silence, with the exception Mochi's occasional mewl. After a few hopeless attempt of starting a conversation, he decided it'd be best to go see his friends. After aunt Cass hugged him twice he set off to find them. Which wasn't that hard to do, because they were all working in the lab. Gogo was testing out her electro magnetic roller skates. Wasabi was tidying up after Honey Lemon's experiment went...all over the place. And Fred...Fred was being Fred. Pretending to eat a sandwich, or was he eating an invisible one? The world may never know. Hiro waved to them and they stopped what they were doing almost immediately. He felt awkward as all eyes were on him. That is, until Honey ran up to him and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Buenos dias Hiro!" She exclaimed.

"Morning little man."

"Sup little dude."

Gogo nodded, acknowledging his presence. They talked for a few minutes about random things. For instance Fred wanted to know if it were possible to create a time machine. Which they highly doubted was even possible. But the happy chit chat stopped when Hiro mentioned his brother.

"Guys, it looks like you've just seen a ghost." He stated. "You guys have been acting strangely ever since I woke up. I got accepted to nerd school so what? I just hope that none of my teachers are strict. I wonder if professor Callahan is going to be my teacher. Wouldn't that be great?" His friends just looked at him in horror and slight disgust. "...was it something I said?" He gulped, not liking how they were all looking at him like that. He felt like crawling under a rock and staying there for the rest of his natural life. The others seemed to notice this and calmed down a bit.

"No Hiro, it wasn't something you said. More like...how you used a certain word in your little spiel." Wasabi informed.

"Yes, that's right. And besides you already have your schedule." Honey informed.

"Really?" She nodded and handed him a piece of paper with his info. He looked it over felt a sensation of deja vu. He shook the feeling off and was just glad it was the weekend.

"I'm going to go and see if Tadashi's in his lab." He stated as he started walking off.

Fred was about to object but was stopped by Honey, who gave him a look. They let him go.

"We have to tell him." Fred announced. "He can't just live the rest of his life thinking that Tadashi is going to come back. What if he starts to think that Tadashi wanted to leave him?" Fred panicked. Honey patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I have to agree with Fred." Wasabi admitted. "It's not fair to Hiro. We've got to..." He was interrupted by the sound of their phones ringing as they all got a message.

It is Callahan. He has escaped from prison somehow - Baymax

"Whoa, hold up. He couldn't have possibly escaped." Wasabi stated. "I mean for what reason would he escape from prison so bad?"

"Classic super villain! Always escaping prison to do some more nasty deeds." Fred explained. "Or maybe someone set him free?"

"Okay, you may have a point, but who would want to break Callahan out?" Then an idea popped into their heads.

"Abigail..."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter...positive feedback gives me confidence.


End file.
